Take Care of Her
by MonsterCupcake61176
Summary: At Ravenhill, Legolas has a chance to save Kili. But will he choose to save the dwarf's life, or leave him to his fate? Movieverse. No slash.


**A/N This is a "What if" scenario that would not go away so I decided to write it. This story takes place in Battle of the Five Armies during the Ravenhill battle. In this fic instead of hitching a ride on a giant bat Legolas stays with Tauriel as she looks for Kili. To find out the rest you'll have to read the story.**

 **Just to clarify: I do NOT ship Tauriel and Kili, however the idea for this little one shot (as I said before) would not go away.**

 **This story contains just a little bit of violence, nothing graphic, just minor injuries and a little bit of blood.**

 **Disclaimer: In no way to I own any of the characters in this story nor am I making any money off them. I'm just borrowing them for this story.**

Take Care of Her

Adrenaline rushed through Legolas' body as he quickly ended the life of another orc. He'd lost count of how many of the foul creatures he had killed and at the moment it did not matter. His only thought was to get through the orcs that had separated him from Tauriel. Legolas slashed one of his knives across an orc's chest, out of the corner of his eye he could see a raised scimitar that was about to cut through his neck.

He ducked just as they blade passed over his head, cutting off several strands of golden hair as it passed. Before the orc could go in for another swing Legolas jumped to his feet and sank both of his knives into the orc's chest. The orc made a gurgling sound before it's yellow eyes rolled back into its head and it collapsed in a heap on the ground. Legolas could hear two more orcs coming up from behind, tightening his grip on his knives he spun around to face them.

Unlike the other orcs he had faced so far these two did not charge at him. Legolas' brow furrowed but his grip on his knives did not lessen. He gazed cautiously at the two orcs, he could hear their ragged breaths and could smell their foul stench from where he stood. Both were armed with jagged swords and strangely, both were smirking through crooked teeth. Legolas decided that he would waste no more time with these creatures and moved to attack a lone scream made him freeze in his steps.

 _No, oh Valar please no…._

It was a sound he only heard in his nightmares, the one thing that could make his blood run cold. Tauriel, screaming in pain. Throwing all caution to the wind Legolas charged at the orcs who stood between him and the one he needed to reach. Blue eyes blazed with cold fury and the world around him was consumed in white flames. Legolas raised his knives and fought as he never had before. The orcs never had a chance as Legolas tore through them, sending their lifeless bodies to the ground Legolas flew up the stone stairs that would take him to Tauriel.

Roars, grunts, and the rythmic sound of metal against metal could be heard before Legolas was even halfway up the steps. Four more orcs appeared but Legolas would waste no time on them, they were either stabbed or thrown aside as if they weighed nothing. All was a white blur as Legolas flew up the stairs. Once he reached the top he barely stopped to catch his breath before seeing the fight that was taking place.

The elf tensed when he saw Bolg, the monstrous orc had his back turned to Legolas, all of his attention was on his opponent whom Legolas could not see. Then his eyes landed on Tauriel, and everything else around him vanished. She was laying on her side, her red hair tangled and blanketed with snow. Blood trickled down her face from a wound on her forehead, one hand held her arm close to her chest, her eyes dull with pain.

Legolas' first impulse was to go to her, to take her into his arms and carry her away from this place, where she would be safe. Before he could move a cry of pain on his left caught his attention. His gaze left Tauriel and landed on the last person Legolas wanted to see, the dwarf that Tauriel had fallen in love with, the one who was fighting to defend the one he himself loved. Bolg had thrown him onto the ground, making the dwarf drop his sword, armed now with only a small dagger, the dwarf was fighting for his life.

Jealousy began to wrap itself around Legolas' heart, choking it as a weed does to a rose. This dwarf had stolen Tauriel from him; Legolas had loved and cared for Tauriel for countless years. His love for her had no bounds, he would follow her to the ends of the earth if she but asked him to, he would face death a hundred times just to spare her from the pains of this world. And the dwarf, he had only spoken to her a few times, Tauriel had healed his wounds, and they claimed to be in love?!

 _It's not real. It cannot be real._

Legolas made up his mind then: he would let Bolg kill the dwarf, and while the brute was distracted, Legolas would kill him. Then he would take Tauriel and flee this place; he would go to his father and convince him to let Tauriel come home, if he refused then he would join her in exile. They could spend their days together in freedom, they could roam the lands of Middle Earth and go wherever they wished, and perhaps in time she would come to love him the way he did her.

"Legolas…" Her voice barely rose to a whisper, but Legolas heard it as if she had been standing beside him. He faced her, and no words were needed for Legolas to see exactly what Tauriel was saying. A single tear rolled down her cheek, her forest green eyes locked onto his, and their message was clear.

 _Please… help him… save him…_

It was her silent prayer, her only wish. She knew that she could not help, but she knew that Legolas could, he was her last hope.

 _"I'd do anything for you,"_ was what Legolas had promised her. He would not break his promise. Pushing all of his thoughts, his own desires, and emotions far to the back of his mind, Legolas ran towards Bolg with his knives raised. The orc still had yet to notice him, during the time Legolas had spent battling in his mind, Bolg had managed to pin Kili to the ground with his foot. The dwarf had stabbed at the orc's leg repeatedly trying to free himself but his efforts were for naught.

Bolg was immune to pain, it was nothing to him. He raised his spiked mace over Kili's head, ready to impale him and end the worthless dwarf's life. But the orc was never given the chance. Two knives embedded themselves into Bolg's back, twisting upwards and cutting into his spine. There was flash of pain, the sound of bone cracking, and then there was darkness.

Legolas yanked his black stained knives out of Bolg's back before shoving the beast onto the ground. Legolas looked over his shoulder at Tauriel, not even glancing in Kili's direction. Her eyes were closed and her skin was paler than usual, but she was breathing and that was enough for Legolas.

 _She is strong, she will survive._

"Th-thank you." Kili's pained voice finally made Legolas acknowledge him. The dwarf had one arm wrapped around his stomach, blood covered his right shoulder and every breath he took made him wince.

Legolas narrowed his eyes and replied coldly, "I did not do it for you."

Confusion flashed in Kili's eyes before his gaze landed on Tauriel. Fear and understanding appeared on his face at once before he turned back to Legolas, only to find that he was staring at Tauriel, all traces of hostility gone.

Looking down at Kili, Legolas said without any emotion in his voice, "Take care of her." Then, without looking back, Legolas walked away. He no longer cared about the battle, nor did he care about the dwarf who watched him leave. A long time ago Legolas made a promise to himself, that he would do anything for Tauriel, because he loved her.

Tauriel had never asked anything of him, she had been content to fight at his side. Yet her one request, the one thing she had asked of him, had broken his heart. He saved the dwarf whom she claimed to love, and in doing so, had secured them the life that they wanted to spend together. He had done the right thing, he had let Tauriel go. She was no longer his, she had never truly been his. Legolas had dreamed of a life spent with Tauriel, but those dreams were now nothing more than faded memories.

Tauriel was gone, and had left nothing but a broken heart behind.

 _If this is love,_ a tear fell from empty eyes _, I don't want it…_

 **The End**

 **What do you guys think? Feel free to let me know in the comments. This is actually my first one shot so I'm hoping that it ended up being semi-okayish.**

 **Alright I'm Out.**


End file.
